


Help! My Cute Symbiote Girlfriend Has So Much Anxiety She Doesn't Know How Much I Love Her!

by Parvum



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, Misgendering, Neopronouns, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Symbiote - Freeform, Talking about your feelings, Xeno, ae/aer, domestic gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parvum/pseuds/Parvum
Summary: Goo-symbiote Calcentine has an anxiety attack because All Queers Have Communication Issues then talks it out with her partner then fucks it out with her partner.
Kudos: 7





	Help! My Cute Symbiote Girlfriend Has So Much Anxiety She Doesn't Know How Much I Love Her!

_ Taco? _

“Taco.”

And then it was on her. Aer. It was on aer. Slithering up aer arms like an ice cold drop of water down the back, against gravity and impossibly faster. Ae felt it lace through aer fingers, clinging to aer skin like a tight glove. And pulling. Aer upper body fell backwards, slammed so hard it sent the pillows on the bed flying. One landed right on aer face where ae gripped it between both legs to throw it off. Ae could see it slithering up each leg as ae did so, inky black tendrils slowly expanding and exploring. Ae gasped as they brushed against aer crotch, the oily tendril getting slowly larger and exerting ever more pressure. Then, as quickly as the rest of aer, the creeping presence lashed her legs to the bed and held her tight. She could feel it spreading, connecting, a sensation like the cool side of the pillow washing over aer body.

“Taco!” Ae blurted, shortly before anything reached aer mouth.

Like a physical explosion repelled it, the presence was off aer in an instant, getting caught in aer socks and underwear. Escaping, it slithered to the other side of the bed and waited patiently. Ae, on the other end, bolted immediately up and out of the room.

_ Too tight? _

There was a click from down the hallway.

_ Did you… hear? _

“Sorry!” came aer voice from the hall, growing louder as she grew closer. “Left the oven on and totally forgot.”

Ae pushed open the door. It was tilted, closes on its own, but that gives you a better view of the stickers she put on it. They’ll be hell to take off when it’s time to move but that’s a worry for the future. At least they’re pretty. Ae moved first to the dresser and started fussing with the candles. “I’ll be with you in a sec love I just swear i knocked something over when I left. Don’t want to pat myself on the back for turning off the oven and then let a candle roll back there. Who knew arson was so easy, eh?"

_ I’m glad it was nothing serious. _

Ae silently adjusted the candles and, with a satisfied nod, turned back to the bed with aer hands on aer hips. “There we go! Good as new. I’m ready to continue if you are?”

After a pause, the presence on the bed rippled and made a hissing noise.

“Oh right!” ae exclaimed, “I’m sorry!” Ae stretched out a hand to touch, and the inky black pool drew towards it as if pulled by a newer, stronger gravity. It coiled up aer arm and settled around aer belly and back, squeezing aer in a gentle hug. A trail slithered up aer spine and spread around the scalp in thin pitch leylines that were concealed by aer hair, except for the shaved sides of aer head where it looked like a diseased, misshapen honeycomb tattoo. If it was being honest, it loved that.

_ Can you hear me now? _

“Loud and clear babe,” ae said, sliding onto the bed and wiggling into the pillow mountain against the headboard. Toys, tools, and a single plastic bag full of candy wrappers, condoms, and other garbage rattled where they hung on the frame. Ae wrapped both arms around the presence around aer waist and hugged tightly. “And I love the honeycomb look when you’re brainfucking me, too.”

_ I!! I told you it’s not-- _

“It’s okay babe!” ae said, stroking the slickness. Rubbery most places, but gooey at the edges after that last comment. “Remember, if you don’t want me teasing like that it’s okay, I don’t want you to get uncomfortable.”

_ No, it’s okay. I like when you do. It’s like a game. _

“Promise?”

_ I promise.  _ Ae hugged her again.  _ I suppose it’s always hard, even for me. Trying to tell apart what is Ajay and what is Calcentine, human and-- _

“Yeah I’ll bet it’s hard,” Ajay snickered to aerself. Then laughed when Calcentine began to bubble, a soft, temperate boiling that felt like a tickle wherever she covered aer. “You’re so fucking cute I love how useless you get.”

_ I’m-- _

“If you fucking  _ try  _ to say that you’re sorry for being sweet and adorable I will seal you in the mason jar and shake it for four hours. You know I can do it!”

_ Well, then, I...won’t say it. But you can’t make me not be it. _

Ajay drummed aer fingers menacingly, glaring straight ahead. “Yet…”

_ Do you want to… keep going? _ asked Calcentine, but remained perfectly still.

“Uh, I’m not sure. Need to feel it out right now.”

_ That’s okay. Do you want to cuddle while you do? _

“Hell fucking yes I do.” Ajay curled up and felt Calcentine glide over aer shoulders, holding aer firmly. Ajay sighed a little as the cooling sensation spread over aer chest, aer fingers gently massaging Calcentine as she melted over Ajay’s clavicle and cautiously across each breast. Ajay gave her a playful squeeze when she was done, and they both giggled. Ae loved to watch her snake up aer arms, especially while they were just little tendrils wandering like curious snakes in fast forward. When the gaps fill in and Calcentine flattens, Ajay likes to make a fist and hold it to aer heart. When they cuddle like this, Calcentine covers her whole hand like a latex glove, though other times ae asks for some unusual arrangement. Thumb and forefinger free or only over the ring finger or reverse fingerless. This is because Ajay is a huge nerd who likes anime more than reason, or fashion.

“Excuse me?” huffed Ajay, taking a tar black hand and pinching, hard, right where aer nipple rested underneath Calcentine. “Take it back!”

**_OW!_ ** _ OKAY OKAY YOU’RE A VERY VERY COOL KID! _

“And what else is cool?”

_ ANIME! ANIME IS COOL! _

“You’re very right.” Ae released. With a furrowed brow ae gently massaged aer tender nipple. “Kinda stings.”

_ How do you stand that?! It’s overwhelming. _

“You just love it way more than me.” Without warning Ajay bit into aer arm. In aer mind Calcentine’s words faded into static, and while the spot Ajay bit grew rigid the area around it started to quiver, shake, and melt. “Besides I don’t feel as much when you’re in me, babe. Other than the nice feeling of you rubbing against me.”

_ That’s not how it works, you feel what I feel. You just have weird super-pain tolerance. _

_...Also I’m not in you! _

“You say that every time babe, and I’m always gonna say back, ‘but what if you were?’” Ajay took a sleek black finger and, after a gentle kiss at the tip, slid it slowly into aer mouth. Calcentine rippled, starting at that hand and shivering all the way through her. Ajay smirked, rolling aer tongue around her finger. Ae dragged it out of aer mouth and across aer chin, down aer neck, and in shrinking, concentric circles centered over the nipple she’d just pinched. Wherever Ajay traced, a wake of ripples and juddering followed, as if Calcentine’s flesh was experiencing a graphical glitch. Ajay thought it was cute, and before Calcentine could protest ae grabbed her breast so hard that even Ajay let out a gasp. The weight of Cal shifted and writhed and bucked, taking Ajay’s hips with her. Ajay steadied them both with an outstretched arm and held, waiting for the static in her head to die down to intermittent crackles, her way of gasping.

Ae released.

Ajay shifted to a soft touch, petting the tender parts and brushing against aer neck and the side of aer face. “You okay, darling?” ae asked, knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to speak for a moment.

_ Fuck you i cans##########just give me a momen#######%% _

“Take your time darl-- oh!” Calcentine animated like a roaring fire, tendrils bursting from every part of her to rush Ajay, nuzzling and laying wet symbiont kisses on her neck. “Oh my gosh! You’re worse than a little puppy! Get over here, you.”

Ajay pinned a tentacle between aer fingers and brought it to aer lips for a kiss. The other limbs redoubled their flailing, and when ae finally let go they collapsed down to earth, melting back into Calcentine.

_ ############%%%sigh… you’re so sweet to me. _ Calcentine wrapped herself around Ajay just a little tighter, and pushed some tendrils out at the neck to continue kissing and caressing aer there. She moaned. Cal knew it was her favourite.

“We all deserve something sweet, babe,” cooed Ajay. She reached down between aer legs, but Calcentine slipped back up aer arm. Now that Ajay thought about it, she wasn’t wrapped anywhere near aer crotch. “Cal, you okay?”

_ I am. I think. Just… _ she trailed off. Ajay sat up and gently took one of her tendrils, giving it a gentle kiss.

“I’m sorry love, were you not ready? I should have asked, I did say we would cuddle and then I went and made it more.”

_ No no no no! _ Calcentine flailed little tentacles side to side.  _ It’s not that at all. I’m, well… I don’t really know why I’m being... Weird right now. _

“You’re not weird, love. But maybe something’s on your mind? Tell you what, I’ve got to piss, why don’t you take a moment, I’ll take a moment, and we’ll figure it out after? Together?” Aer sweet smile tugged at where she clung to the edges of aer face. 

Calcentine nodded Ajay’s head, and slid off of aer into a puddle on the bed, watching aer shape open up the door, pink stickers on boardwalk beige, and glide down the hallway. Cal didn’t like telling Ajay that she hated being like this. She worried it sounded too co-dependant, no matter the circumstances that made it different for her. Being alone was uncomfortable because she couldn’t support her own weight without a host, not because she wasn’t a whole person without Ajay. It was different. She hoped.

_ It’s so hard to tell, though. I hope I didn’t make her think… _

Calcentine roiled, swelling and deflating, trying to assure herself that Ajay knew she loved aer, and that she was plenty ready and willing but not… too ready and willing. A full length mirror loomed somewhere past the foot of the bed, and it framed Calcentine as…

_ This. _

Dark as an oil spill, and looking as greasy with her bright sheen. She was dry to the touch, except when she wasn’t. She moved in grasping tendrils, like creeper vines or roots or…

_ Disgusting little centipedes. _

She was so lucky to have someone like Ajay and, frankly, didn’t know what ae saw in her, and--   
  
_ Wait no, stop! Jar break, now. _

Technically, Calcentine had a tank on top of the dresser. It’s actually a terrible place for it-- she can barely climb the damn thing, there’s no flat surfaces the whole way up and little to grab onto other than the brass handles, and she hates touching those. It doesn’t matter since she almost never uses the tank nowadays, she and Ajay just sleep together most nights. Ajay said they should get a bigger bed since they were sharing, and Calcentine spent a long time trying to explain that they took up no extra space since ae was wearing her but eventually she realised it was a joke. So the tank’s been empty for a while. The Jar, on the other hand, saw frequent use.

Calcentine slid off of the bed, dripping down the side. Ajay had put plastic down the first time they shared the bed, not realising that Cal was dry and didn’t leave a trail (unless teased hard enough). She slithered through the junk on the floor, all carefully placed so as to allow feet and tendrils easy access to the bed, the door, and The Jar. It was an oversized mason jar Ajay had found at a flea market and taken home on a whim, just to see if Calcentine would fit. She did, and while it was more claustrophobic than the tank she honestly found it more comforting. She slid into it one day to find a photograph taped to the side, facing inwards. Cal was worn by an ex, a friend of Ajay’s, posing with a cheesy escape room victory plaque for a group photo. It was one of the first times Calcentine and Ajay met. There was a little note fixed to it: “Who wore it better? :P” More pictures and notes were added as their relationship continued, pictures of their dates, moving in, and the adorkable couples costumes they wore every year on Halloween (catwoman, venom, and the schoolgirl looking protagonist from one of Ajay’s guilty pleasure cartoons). 

Calcentine slipped in, looking at the new notes. “You’re the smartest girl I know (and the books you read are fucking weird!)” 

“You make every day easier.” 

“We can get through this together. I’m here for you. I love you.” 

Being in a small space with tight walls on all sides keeping her upright was almost as good as being wrapped around her favourite person in the world. And having aer words helped too. Calcentine swelled, held, then released. She slipped a pseudopod out and across the jar to pluck out a tiny green note. “You can talk to me.” Calcentine wondered how much Ajay knew. Their thoughts overlap sometimes, but they couldn’t read each other’s minds. Ajay had, in fact, written that note for the jar several times. “I’m not a mind reader.” They talked about it and agreed it did sound passive aggressive so ae stopped. It was, however, true...

The sound of the bathroom door opening startled Calcentine more than she could explain, causing her to jump out the jar and tip it onto the floor. Disoriented, she scrambled to get free and collided with the overfull laundry hamper. When Ajay returned, she was buried in old t-shirts.

_ We really need to do the laundry. _

“Calcentine?” Ajay called. When Calcentine pushed out of the pile of clothes, Ajay tilted aer head and bent down to pick off the underwear and socks, holding out an arm. “You want to tell me why I’m staring at a laundry golem?”

Cal slithered up aer arm and reached up to aer head. Ajay immediately knew something was up when she assumed an impersonal ‘formal’ wear-- thin lines down the arms, spine, and legs, and a few black bands to keep her in place. As little contact as possible, like a stranger was wearing her. Not the bodysuit hold Ajay was used to. 

_ Can I talk to you about something that’s been bothering me? _

“Okay?” said Ajay. Ae immediately regretted letting that come out as a question, but there was so much ae wanted to ask. Like, did they have to talk like this? Why couldn’t they hold each other?

_ I need to ask about earlier. When you left, right after I, right after I did something I’m not proud of. _

Ajay held a hand to aer heart. Aer lips formed the beginnings of words but slammed closed before they could escape.

_ Did you leave because I hurt you? _

Ajay’s head tilted. But aer expression in the mirror at the end of the bed wasn’t wrinkled in hurt. It had softened and screwed in confusion.. “...No? I left because I didn’t want the apartment to burn down. Love, what are you talking about?”

Calcentine grew brittle, wiry. Her already thin cords drew taught. Ajay put a hand to the webbing across her scalp. “Why do you think you hurt me love?” ae asked, “Is this because of what I asked you to do? I asked because I wanted to try, and it’s okay if you aren’t ready.”

_ I misgendered you, when we were together, right into your head, _ mumbled Calcentine, the thought faint like an echo.  _ It was immediately before you left. _

Ajay sighed, still stroking the rigid cords around her head. “Love, I didn’t notice. And if I did I would have corrected you, you know that. I’m not going to leave you over a simple mistake like that. Would you, if I did the same for you?”

_ Of course not. I’m still sorry. But it’s… it’s part that, but it’s not really that. _

“Apology accepted. If you’re about to tell me what’s actually going on in your head, then maybe you can loosen up and we can actually hold each other and I can support you better. Sound okay?”

It took a moment for Calcentine to allow herself to soften slightly, and spread a little more around Ajay’s skin. When she had wrapped Ajay’s torso and spread into sleeves, Ajay sat on the bed and gently pet Cal. “It’s okay, darling. Take your time.”

Calcentine relaxed, just a bit, under aer touch.  _ I don’t think I like some of the things we’ve done. It feels like I’m doing something wrong, something violent. I don’t want to be violent. I feel like a monster and I just want you to be safe. But at the same time, I know that you want something and I want to give it to you, but when I try it just feels like I’m taking something from you. When you said the safeword and left it happened so fast and I wasn’t sure what was going on. I had no way to ask. All I could think was that I’d done something I could never take back, and we hadn’t even started. _

Ajay held up an arm and gently kissed the wrist, since Calcentine was still hesitating about going any farther than that. “Thank you for telling me. I know it wasn’t easy and that’s why you didn’t tell me right away. And like… um… listen, you can probably hear me thinking that you’re an idiot, but--”

_ What? No? Are you thinking that right-- _

“BUT it’s a bad thought and it makes sense that this is hard, okay? You’re not an idiot for not telling me sooner, you’re a good girlfriend for telling me when you could. Okay? Can we agree to hold that thought without trying to shoot it down?”

Calcentine took a deep breath, which made Ajay do so too.  _ Yes. I think I can do that. _

“Okay. So… I can tell you that you didn’t take anything from me, today or any of the other times. You’re gentle and sweet, like a little flower, and I think I’m beginning to understand that it’s hard for you. And it’s not all on you, love.” Ae sighed. “Communication takes two, remember? I think it was wrong of me to up and bolt without a word, and I’m sorry too.”

Ajay hugged her shirt girlfriend tight, trying not to lose the seriousness of the moment by thinking too hard about how bizarre it truly was. As Cal hugged back, Ajay turned to the mirror so the both of them could talk to the reflection instead of empty space.

“I think we should stop doing those intense kind of scenes for now. But I want you to tell me you’re going to bring it up with your therapist as soon as you can, okay? It’s okay to not be able to do this, but it’s sad if that’s the reason. Does that make sense?”

_ I suppose so. _

“Cal. I don’t want you to feel like you’re hurting me. I want you to know how good you make my life. And it will go a long way to making me feel less worried about it if I knew you were talking to someone who’s been able to help you with things like that in the past. Can you do that for me?”

_ I’ll talk to her about it. I’m sorry. I wish I could just turn off these feelings and I didn’t have to stop everything to talk it all out. _

“Well I don’t!” Ajay rolled over in the bed and pulled a pillow close to both their chests. “I’m glad you have feelings and I’m glad you’re not invincible and I’m glad you’re like me! You’re not a suit I wear, Calcentine, you’re my partner in crime and I need someone with actual real feelings to have my back. Do you really wish it was different?”

_...I wish it wasn’t so easy to remember the bad parts. _

“...That’s fair. I can’t really fix that right away. But I can give you more good parts?” Ajay paused. With untouched, curious eyes she wiped a tear from her face. “Oh, Cal. Are you crying, love? It’s okay, I’m here. Cry all you want I’ve been hydrating like a champion all day, love. I’m here and I love you so, so much.”

Calcentine flooded with warmth and coated every part of aer, short of the mouth and nose (a boundary they set some time before) and held aer tightly. Ajay hugged her back, and the two quietly breathed with each other.

“Wanna cuddle for a little bit?” Ajay asked.

_...I want to kiss every part of you. _

Gentle little bursts of suction crawled up each of Ajay’s fingers, over aer hands and and swirling around each arm. Ae giggled. Reaching aer neck they dawdled there, some getting rougher and becoming playful nips. Ae gasped. Something warm and firm dragged itself, barely touching aer skin, down from aer neck through the small of aer back and across the dimple at the base of aer spine. Then further. Ae moaned.

Ajay rolled to face the mirror, and brought aer hands up to make little devil horns with a smirk. Thin black stalks sprouted from Calcentine’s lattice and formed a silky black halo near their head. Strands extended out from around Ajay’s back in the effigy of tattered, skeletal wings.

_ Innocent. _ Cal took Ajay’s tongue briefly, sticking it out at the mirror with a wink.

“So innocent! With a halo like that how can I think otherwise? But of course, if it falls, I’ll have to think very, very otherwise.”

The wings twitched. Ajay could feel Cal growing tighter, excited.  _ Well obviously, I could keep them up all day because I am an innocent angel and these are my innocent angel wings. _

“Oh that’s good, that’s good.” Ajay stretched on the bed, caressing the wings gently and displaying aerself to the mirror. “Because someone once told me that holding up shapes away from the host body took a lot of effort without support. And if that was the case and you were lying about being an innocent angel well… someone would have to punish you for lying.”   
  


Calcentine’s wings shook with a fit of giggling, for a moment the pair of them worried this game would be over before it started. Ajay pulled a wing close and bit it-- not too hard. The threshold for bad pain was low if there was no skin underneath. Calcentine shook and her halo drooped, but she kept it from sliding back into the rest of her body.

“No laughing or fun,” smiled Ajay, even though ae was laughing too. “We’re super serious now. Your innocence is on the line!”

Cal rolled Ajay’s eyes, so Ajay snapped their legs together and sealed them tightly in inky black bindings. A thin crackle echoed in their minds.

“You’re always such a brat until I start playing with your body like you play with mine,” cooed Ajay. Ae kissed the pitch black palm of a hand and slid a finger in aer mouth again. This time, ae sucked on it while pulling it out, and a long black tendril trailed from the end of that finger. Ajay dragged the top row of aer teeth along it, and Calcentine juddered and lost consistency. The extension dripped black ichor when Ajay let it go, and Cal’s innocence was melting. Ajay swung her little finger tentacle up and dragged it across her failing halo, leaving it dripping.

“Keep them up,” Ajay said simply, and a blissful grunt escaped aer lips as the halo snapped to attention and the wings retook their shape, fluttering eagerly. “Keep them up and you get a prize. Lose them and you get a punishment.”

_ Is####there a#####difference##? _ Calcentine’s thoughts were hazy, shadowed in static.

“In the first end I call you a good girl, in the second one I don’t.” Ajay smiled as Cal ruffled her wings. “But you don’t get anything unless you tell me what you say if it’s too much?”

_ Taco? _

“Taco. And what do you do if you can’t talk?”

Cal withdrew from Ajay’s belly, leaving two diagonal slashes with a big, visible X. Ajay felt two firm squeezes around both arms in rapid succession.

“Good.” Ajay examined aer belly as Cal started to refill there. “Wait I like that. Leave my midriff open. Good girl.”

All of Calcentine shuddered. Ajay quickly rearranged the pillows to get a better angle, staring at the both of them in the mirror. Ae liked this look. Cal did too. Ajay took the tendril trailing from aer finger and pulled it across aer lips, teasing it with aer tongue to get it all gooey again. Then ae started making adjustments to Cal, snapping open a couple holes at the hips with the speed and force ae would use to pull open her legs, a window at the neck, changing the hands and if Cal so much as THOUGHT about a comment about aer taste in gloves ae would turn this car right around! And then Ajay paused to look at her girlfriend, licking her lips. Thinking, very loudly, how good she looked and how good she was doing at holding those twitching wings up. They flapped. All the while her writhing tendril finger hovered over skin, never  _ quite _ making contact.

“My girl,” she whispered, and finally let the tentacle touch aer neck. Ae could see Calcentine’s little halo stiffen, trying to keep its shape. Ajay let the tendril slither down their skin, sliding across their collarbone. In the mirror they saw a trail dripping down their chest and Ajay bit aer lip. Ae traced around their breast until the tendril circled it and tested a squeeze. It couldn’t muster the strength ae wanted, but Cal still gasped. Ajay wondered if it was still tender for her. A sudden test, nails biting into her flesh, thumb swirling the nipple and tendril squeezing the base didn’t confirm anything, though the reaction was promising indeed.

“God, you’re beautiful,” whispered Ajay. Cal’s thoughts were static.

Ajay left a thick trail across their bodies, circling around their belly and hips. Where ae touched aer own skin the trail was highlighted in dripping black, and where ae grazed Calcentine’s skin there was shifting and glitching. Turning aer nails inward, one last rake across the thigh caused Cal’s wings to drip. Long cords of her pooled below the wings as their shape started to give. Ajay leaned forward and reached across their bound legs, pulling the tendril between them like the tab of a zipper and freeing each leg inch by inch. When Ajay finally had both legs free, pried apart, with an exploratory tendril pushing against their inner thighs with increasing pace and pressure, Cal’s half melted wings began to flutter in tense, juttery bursts. A hand, the one without the tendril, reached between their legs.

Ajay’s other hand grabbed it, brought it up to aer lips, kissing it gently and snaking a tentacle between the fingers. Ajay locked eyes with Calcentine in the mirror. “Are you asking for something, my little angel? Because if you are, I would certainly love to give it to you.”

_ Yesdhhhhhh###, yes pl######ease.  _ Cal’s hips bucked at the both of them. Her halo boiled and popped, sagging towards their face. A thin trail of ichor slid down Ajay’s cheek and ae took aer captive hand to wipe it away and lick it off.

“Anything for you, love. Sit back and let me do nice things to you. Just to make sure…” Ajay took the hand Cal had been using and gripped it tightly between aer teeth. Freed, aer tentacle finger returned between their legs and slid across Cal’s skin where it covered Ajay’s crotch, pressing gently at first. Ajay could feel Cal trying to push it in more with their other hand, but ae held tightly with aer teeth and the pain sent chunks of the failing halo sloughing off to dribble down their face and neck.

It began to press harder, and Ajay felt Calcentine start to retreat.  _ This isn’t for me, _ Ajay thought as loudly as ae could,  _ This is for you. But only if you want it. _ Their communication wasn’t two way, but sometimes something came through. And something must have come through, as Calcentine came back together underneath Ajay’s touch. And something came through, as Ajay pressed aer finger in. The wings, both drooped down to the bed, twitched. As Ajay slithered deeper inside each wing slowly began to rise off the bed, and when Ajay began to move Calcentine’s slackened jaw let go of the hand. It fell limply to their side while Ajay marvelled at the feeling of Calcentine’s flesh inside aer, and the writhing tendril pushing against both of them. Ae buried aer finger up past the knuckle, and the tentacle squished up with nowhere to go, thick and helpless. Ae pulled back and let it move of its own accord, enjoying the twitches and gasps in the back of aer mind.

_ ##Lo##ve####you, _ managed Calcentine.

“I love you too.” Ajay took a hold of Calcentine’s quivering body and pressed it together at aer arm, pushing outwards from the tiny little tendril and growing it until the hand was consumed by a growing tendril, until it was long enough to wrap around their thigh and pull it into the air with length to spare for returning into them both. Cal bubbled, losing coherency all across her body lending misshapen features to Ajay’s carefully crafted touches. She was pooling between their legs where Ajay worked the slick pseudopod rhythmically in and out, coiling around their thigh with each thrust. Cal’s wings rapidly shifted from melted wing facsimiles to razor looking skeletal things as her whole body tensed up. The halo was long gone, melted across Ajay’s scalp. Their free hand was on the tendril, guiding it and pushing it desperately deeper. The wings, holding tight to their solid sharpness a moment, folded in on themselves to rake the edges against Cal’s back. They arched and cried out together. The suit grew so tight it became impossible to breathe, wracked by rising tremors in waves of increasing intensity. Cal’s orgasm sounded like a recording reversed and played at 5x speed in Ajay’s mind. Ae wasn’t done though.

The free hand moved, pressing aer most sensitive places against the motion of their monstrous limb. Ajay took a deep breath before Cal’s next orgasm, rocking to the scrambled sounds in aer brain. The moment she stopped squeezing Ajay turned aer neck at an impressive angle to bite their shoulder. Cal’s body jerked and her wings surrounded them, clawing, pawing, begging, seizing up when she came again, growing so stiff and tight she unwittingly tore Ajay’s mouth off of their shoulder. The waves were unrelenting, and Ajay’s eyes rolled back in aer head as aer body began begging for breath. With the slightest tinge of regret she quickly tapped her neck and Cal slid off in between convulsing.

##S##Soraea##%###%Sorrnn###!!

“Every time you say sorry I add it up in my head to the total orgasms you have to have before we’re allowed to finish.” Ae brought up aer hand and licked off the clinging threads of Cal’s climaxes. “Now do it again, love.”

***

After Cal had to tap out, she asked how close they were to meeting that number. When Ajay admitted that she had gotten too in the moment and hadn’t managed to keep track, Cal threw the bottle of lube at aer. They both laughed, and clung to each other like they were the last two people on the planet. Eventually they managed to get out of bed, if only because Ajay was adamant that Calcentine stay hydrated (and she insisted the same in return). They started to clean up in the bedroom, Ajay put away the towels while Calcentine extended tentacles to make the bed, cuddled, fucked just a little bit more, and recleaned. They had almost started again when their roommate got home.

“I don’t care if you’re wearing each other or not but you better have something on!” She called.

“We’re decent!” called Ajay, while Calcentine quickly wiped away the wetness. They met Lai in the hallway with the most innocent deceptions they could muster. Lal was putting full grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

“Ready for movie night?” she asked.

_ You know it. _

“Cal says she’s ready, and I’m looking forward to it too!” translated Ajay, moving to help Lai put things away.

“And you two spent the day fucking?” Lai asked.

_ It was amazing. _

“You know it.” Ajay winked. Calcentine grew tentacles to help with groceries. 

“And you’ve gotten all that horny out of your system?” Lai made eye contact with Ajay.

“Yup! Drained dry, not a horny bone in my body!” Ajay smiled, closing her eyes so it was harder to tell her lie.

_ Innocent angels here. _ Cal formed the halo and wings again, and Ajay had to stop aerself from laughing.

“Cute, Cal.” Lai levelled her most hardened inquisitor stare at Ajay. “So we can actually finish the movie tonight without it turning into a sinful alien orgy, right Ajay?”

Ajay held aer smile tightly together. “Sure!”

When Lai didn’t look convinced, ae brought a rictus pair of thumbs-up to eye level.

“Well… good. I have to return the movie tomorrow and I’d like to actually finish it!” Lai looked at Ajay’s awkwardly placed hands. “God I always forget about those. Cal is a saint for going along with the dorky anime gloves you have her make. I can’t wait to roast you when we do the mind meld thing.”

Calcentine shuddered with laughter, Ajay narrowed aer eyes and hovered over the Punishment Nipple, Lai smirked and put away the eggs.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> asked a friend for a prompt and they said symbiote smut, so i gave them nine pages of emotional healing and one page of boning


End file.
